Ask The Brony Investigator
Ask the Brony Investigator (or Investigator Treue and Assistant Jet Stream) is an ask-driven draw blog by Black Aperture Images concerning the adventures of two brave ponies in a world of mystery, danger and intrigue. He's a dimension-hopping ex-FBI agent with a penchant for explosions. She's a streetwise pegasus with a low tolerance for stupidity. Apart, they're trouble. Together, they are... ...even more trouble. Character Biographies Main Characters Investigator Treue Noticable Traits: Lolipop, Height Treue (pronounced Toy-air) believes himself to be a different sort of investigator, holding back a touch on the pride and openly admitting his weaknesses. He also has very little knowledge relating to science and technology, but nevertheless seems to have a huge fascination with explosives (which usually blow up in his face). He appears to possess a high degree of invulnerability; being blown up by powerful explosives merely left him shaking off the soot. It is possible that this is connected to his mysterious eyepatch and prosthetic right arm, though the details of these objects are yet to be revealed. Treue could be called 'stupidly smart,' given that he has poor book knowledge yet is highly resourceful. However he lacks knowledge of pop culture and tends to take things literally. His actual intellegence is constantly questioned, despite his acts of stupidity Treue actually apperas to be a successful inventor, with his inventions stored inside his studio. His cutie mark is a black Aperture with six shutters, each one with a hole in it. He wears an eye patch over his right eye (which is often covered by his stettson-like hat) and his right arm appears to be prostetic. Treue is a lot taller then most stallions. Assistant Jet Stream Noticable Trait: Large wingspan Jet accompanies Treue on his adventures. Unlike Treue, who is easily amused, Jet has a habit of being annoyed by Treue's bounciness and his certain degree of stupidity (to which she openly admits 'his stupidity knows no bounds' after Treue blows himself up). Beneath the verbal lashings, however, she appears to have nothing but respect for the stallion (an example being how she constantly refers to him as 'chief'). Her cutie mark (like a majority of pegasi) is that of a cloud with a bolt of lightning shotting out. In Jet's case, the lightning is red and wind streaks curl out on either side. Another noticable trait Jet has is that her wings are much larger then the average Pegasus, proof that she is a powerful flyer. When Treue set off multiple sticks of dynamite and destroyed a large radius of forest, Jet was able to escape the blast and return to her soot-covered chief moments later without any signs of exhaustion or injury. Supporting Characters Lieutenant Frostwing Noticable Traits: Multiple Scars, Robotic right wing A dismissed (and assumed dead by his peers) aerologist. He is engaged to Terrabyte. Terrabyte Noticable trait: Broken horn A unicorn scientist with a broken horn. She is Frostwing's Fiancê. Locations The Ivory Expanse The Expanse is a dimmensional plane that acts as a hub for all of space. Acting as a base of sorts for the duo, and the in-universe location of the Tumblr blog, the Expanse allows easy travel to other dimensions. It has also been declared to be a void of time, which suggests that ponies may not age while using this mysterious plane. It exists in the center of the tumblr multiverse, parallel to the Ebony Abyss. At this time, it is unclear how Treue and Jet physically travel to and from the Expanse. A brief mention of acquiring a Tumblr-vortex manipulator from another dimension was made; as such, it seems likely that at least two methods of jumping between realities exists in the Investigator Universe. The Expanse seems to have very odd proporites as the majority of the images seen are either in shades of gray or every ash-toned colors, asside from Case 4, which took place outside the Expanse. this may of just been the artist experimenting with different styles. *Treue's Studio: A spot in the Expanse were Treue works on his inventions. The Ebony Abyss The Abyss is the Sister plane of the Expanse, to which it excists parallel to it. Treue explains that, just as the Expanse is the hub of Space, the Abyss is the hub of time. It exists in the very center of the tumblr multiverse. Unnamed Gray Area A thin, gray area is seen running down the middle of the Ivory Expanse and Ebony Abyss. Equestria Treue leaves the expanse from time to time to take on cases in Equestria. Treue's 'Explosive' Results Treue has a high fasination for explosives. A running gag is that Treue ends up blowing himself up from either experimenting or just plain ignorance. Mostly ignorance, come to think of it. Case 4 panel 6.jpg|Lola (http://ask-pegasus-lola.tumblr.com) witnesses firsthoof Treue's destructive stupidity (Case 4, Panel 6)|link=http://askthebronyinvestigator.tumblr.com Case 5 panel 4.jpg|Explosives are mostly trial and error, and Jet always seems to be caught in the middle.(Case 5, Panel 5)|link=http://askthebronyinvestigator.tumblr.com Category:OC Category:Draw blog Category:Ask blog